Farming
Farming is a major feature of World's Dawn, as with all farming sims. You can plant various seeds on the hillside plot up the stairs near your home and/or buy animals that will live in your barn and produce milk and eggs. Crops Growing and harvesting crops is a good way to make a solid profit, but more importantly, many of the fruits and vegetables you can grow are required for cooking different recipes. While crops also replenish energy, the various dishes you can make replenish much more. Crops are seasonal, with certain seeds only able to be bought and planted in certain seasons. Another reason to keep a portion of your harvest. You will notice that each crop has a growth time or time to harvest. It works well to plant fast growing crops at the beginning and end of each season to maximize profits. Plant crops as soon as you can each season. You can purchase seeds for planting from Violet at the Sunflower Farm Shop. On your first visit to the farm, she will give you a Watering Can. You can upgrade your Watering Can here later. Upgrades become available depending on how many crops you have shipped and allow your watering can to hold more water. You can plant crops by selecting seeds from Goods in your knapsack and then use the spacebar or Z while standing on the soil. You have two plots, and you can plant four rows of five plants in each one, giving you a grand total of 40 crop spaces. Once the seeds are planted you need to moisten them with your Watering Can. '''You will need to do this once a day, every day that it does not rain, for your crops to grow. The can can be filled up by equipping it and interacting with the well next to your plots. When you water the seeds the second time after planting they will become small green plants. Keep it up and one day when you water you will jump back in surprise at what suddenly pops up! Harvest your crops using the spacebar or Z and immediately plant more. You can sell your crops by shipping them using the crate near your house. Some crops have a higher profit than others. All that planting, watering and harvesting takes a lot of EN, especially on hot days, so make sure you plan and keep it replenished. Characters in World's Dawn have a preference for certain fruits and vegetables as gifts, another reason to hang onto some of your harvest. '''Any seasonal crops in the ground at the end of a season will vanish when the new season begins, so plan your planting well. Don't plant anything that you won't be able to harvest in time. Also all food items in your knapsack at the end of each season will vanish unless you have bought a''' Kitchen Icebox at Mono's General Shop. '''NOTE: You can't actually put anything in the Icebox. It's present in your house to prevent seasonal crops from disappearing from your knapsack. In all following tables, days to grow are counted excluding the day the crop is planted. For example, a crop with a 4 day growth period that is planted on day 1 can be harvested on day 5 (provided it was watered every day). Year-round Crops Caramel wheat can be ground into Wholemeal Flour using the stone mill in your barn. Frequency used refers to how many crops you would theoretically need for a gift or recipe per day. In other words, Caramel Wheat, when ground to Wholemeal Flour, is used fourteen times in recipes. This can help you choose how many of each crop to grow each season. Spring Crops Frequency used refers to how many crops you would theoretically need for a gift or recipe per day. For ex, Garden Strawberries can be given as a gift to Brynn and are used once in the recipe for Berry Crisp, thus their frequency is two. This can help you choose how many of each crop to grow each season. Summer Crops Frequency used refers to how many crops you would theoretically need for a gift or recipe per day. For ex, Juicy Tomatoes can be given as a gift to Quint and are used five times in different recipes, thus their frequency is six. This can help you choose how many of each crop to grow each season. Autumn Crops Frequency used refers to how many crops you would theoretically need for a gift or recipe per day. For ex, Raw Carrots are used six times in different recipes, thus their frequency is six. This can help you choose how many of each crop to grow each season. Livestock Another aspect of your farm is the barn and its animals. Starting out, you have room for 1 horse, 2 cows, and 4 chickens. Animals are expensive and a long-term investment, but the eggs and milk they produce are plentiful and sell for a good number of coins. They can also be used in recipes or given to friends. Chickens, cows, and horses can all be purchased at Honey Bray Pasture, as well as chicken feed, fodder, and medicine. All animals have a mood. They will start with a contented mood and will need to be taken care of for some time before their mood will improve to happy. Happy animals will produce 1 egg/milk, and animals that have been happy for a while will produce 2 eggs/milk. Letting livestock graze in the pasture Mood can be sustained by feeding animals daily, and can be improved by letting animals outside to graze on sunny days. Interacting with the bell near the door will allow you to let livestock out and in. Animals should be let inside at night as well, especially if the weather channel predicts rain the next day. Livestock that are left out in the rain, or are not fed, may get sick or become unhappy. A good tip is to watch your dog - if they're outside, then it's okay to let the livestock into the pasture, if they're inside (during rain, snow, or late at night) then livestock should be in the barn. Chickens Chickens cost 1020c each, and your barnyard can hold up to four chickens (upgrade holds five chickens). They can be fed by filling the large trough near the door with chicken feed, which costs 5c /serving. Chickens will wander around the barnyard and pasture and cluck. Fresh Eggs Talking to a chicken will give you a good indication of their mood. Content chickens "look fairly happy" and produce a "..." emoticon when spoken to, and happy chickens "are happy and healthy" and produce a heart emoticon when spoken to. It takes about 7 - 10 days to start producing an egg. The day that the chicken reached a happy level, you'll find the egg on the barn floor when you enter, so simply walk over to the egg to pick it up. A chicken that has been happy for about a week will produce two eggs per day. Fresh Eggs can be sold for 26c, given as gifts, and are ingredients in recipes. Cows Cows cost 1450c each, and your barnyard has two stalls for cows (upgrade has four stalls). Each stall has a feed trough that can be filled with barn fodder, which costs 8c /serving. Cows will stand in their stall/pasture, mooing occasionally. Tasty Milk The first morning after you purchase your cow, that does not have a festival reminder, Marian will come by your farm and give you a Milking Pail. You can use this on cows in a great mood to receive milk. Content cows "look fairly content" and produce a "..." emoticon when spoken to. Happy cows "are in a great mood today" and produce a heart emoticon when spoken to. It takes about 10 - 14 days for a cow to start producing milk. Cows can also be brushed with the Bristle Brush from Benjamin's Craftshop. Daily brushing will cause a newly purchased cow to start producing milk more quickly. A cow that has been happy for a week or two will produce two milk a day. You don't need to keep using the Bristle Brush after that. Using the Bristle Brush, a newly purchased cow will produce milk in 9 days and produce two milks after another 9 days. You milk it once and it gives you two milks right away. Tasty Milk can be sold for 35c, given as a gift, and is an ingredient in recipes. Horses A horse cannot be purchased until your character participates in the Silver Stallion Dash on Spring day 12 and collect ten or more apples. Marian will then comment that you are a capable rider and that she would be happy to sell you a horse in the future. A horse costs 2000c, and you can only acquire one. It has a feed trough that can be filled with barn fodder, which costs 8c /serving. Your horse will stand in its stall/pasture and will only neigh when spoken to. A content horse "looks pretty happy" and produces a "..." emoticon when spoken to. You can raise its mood with the Bristle Brush or simply feeding it every day and it will produce a heart emoticon when spoken to. It is unknown if mood affects horses, since they do not produce anything. Whistle for your horse by pressing the S key. Your sprite will then be replaced by your horse's sprite and you will be able to go as fast as if you were sprinting without using any energy. However, you cannot talk to villagers, harvest wild crops, or (obviously) go in buildings while mounted. You can dismount by pressing S again. Horses are very useful for traveling quickly while preserving valuable energy. Barn Upgrade After you have purchased a second floor for your house from Benjamin, he will come by again to offer a barn upgrade. This costs 1000 coins and will provide room for a total of 1 horse, 4 cows, and 5 chickens (so 2 extra cows and 1 extra chicken). Trivia The third cow is brown and the fourth cow is black (the first two cows are white with black spots). All the chickens look the same (white feathered). Category:Activities